Dragonball Z - Canadian Style
by SpAcEd DaIsY
Summary: Dragonball Z Canadian style. Goku is a mounty and is hunting for a gang of vile criminals, the Cold Gang. Eventually, this will be a Bulma/Vegeta get-together and a whole lot more


PAIRING: None yet  
  
RATING: G so far. But that will change.  
  
WARNINGS: This is an A/U fic, if you do not like those, don't read it in the first place. If you do read it, don't flame me, cause you were warned!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters, unfortunately.I mean.wouldn't it be nice to have a Vegeta walking around in his shorts around the house all day..*hmmmmm* Anyhoo, don't sue, cuz I have no money at all..  
  
SUMMARY: Okay, this is Dragonball Z Canadian style. Goku is a mounty and is hunting for a gang of vile criminals, the Cold Gang. Eventually, this will be a Bulma/Vegeta get-together and a whole lot more  
  
NOTES: Please, constructive criticism!!!  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z - Canadian Style  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
  
  
There he was, sitting proudly on his fierce dark horse. A mounty, dressed in the RCMP standard issue uniform, bright red top with shiny silver buttons, a brown leather utility belt and of course the famous pair of black pants. Something was missing though, this mounty was not wearing his hat. He had a head full of unruly black hair, which made it hard for him to keep the hat on top of his head.  
  
His black eyes pierced through the woods, he was on the look-out for danger. This morning over breakfast, he had sensed that something was wrong, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Right now the feeling was gone, he felt somewhat more at ease. "Time to go home, Akemi," he called out to his horse, as he drove off into the darkness of the woods.  
  
He arrived at a cute little house. When he stepped off Akemi, the front door flung wide open and a little boy cried out. "Daddy, daddy, finally you're back, can we go sparring now, Piccolo didn't want to and mom said I had to make homework!" The boy took a deep breath and wanted to continue, but the mountie hushed him and gave him a hug. "Gohan, we'll spar, but after dinner okay, I'm really hungry, I think I could eat a horse. No offense Akemi!" he called out merrily.  
  
Inside his lovely wife Chi-Chi was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up angrily, "You'd better tell me why you're home so late, Goku, you know we always have dinner at six sharp."  
  
Goku immediately defended himself, though in a soft voice, not to upset his wife too much, "Sorry Chi, but I sensed something dangerous, and I had to figure out what it was."  
  
Chi-Chi looks softened, she knew that her husband was only interested in protecting the people he loved. "Goku, did you find out what it was?" she asked.  
  
"The feeling was gone before I found out, but when it comes back, I'll look even harder." he told her.  
  
"Well okay, you are forgiven Go-chan, but you'd better be on time tomorrow!" she ordered, with a soft tone to her voice.  
  
Chi-Chi called Gohan to the kitchen. When Gohan entered, they all sat down and ate their dinner. They had a wonderful dinner and a peaceful evening.  
  
*  
  
Bulma sighed deeply as she sat down at her desk. Her workshop was one big mess, with books, mechanical parts and other trinkets lying all around her on the floor. She knew that she needed too clean up, but she just couldn't get herself to do it. Ever since she broke up with Yamcha, her mind was whirling around all day, thinking about whether or not she had made the right decision.  
  
"Yamcha," she sighed. She knew very well that breaking up with him was the best thing to do. He wasn't really sleeping around or anything, but he sure was looking at other girls all the time. He just didn't treat her right, never being there when she needed him the most, always forgetting their dates. She could make a pretty long list of all the complaints she had about him.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's all for the best," she told herself quietly and started cleaning up.  
  
*  
  
Somewhere deep in the wild Canadian forests, hidden in a dark cave, was the hideout of the Cold Gang. Their leader Frieza, was a ruthless murderer, criminal and fighter extraordinaire. As usual the gang was making up vile plans to kill their time, and of course to think of ways to make more money. The gang was a bunch of crude aliens, all with different backgrounds, some were even royalty.  
  
Prince Vegeta was sitting as far away from the rest of the gang as possible. He hated being here. Ever since he was a child, and his father gave him to Frieza, he had been forced to stay and do whatever Frieza desires, which were often the most cruel and disgusting things. But he had to stay, he was just not strong enough to stand up to him. He was getting there though. Every day he trained, mostly in secret. If Frieza found out, he would probably have some kind of punishment ready for him.  
  
"Vegeta! Get your monkey-ass over here.." Zarbon called, "Frieza has formed another one of his genius plans and he wants to see you in his private chambers RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Vegeta, his face is a deep scowl, stood up and walked towards Frieza's chambers.  
  
*  
  
To be Continued.. 


End file.
